The Secrets Even I Didn't Know
by Ditzy-Dreamer
Summary: When Rikki returns after four years of being gone she must tell everyone the secrets that she's kept hidden all these years and the secrets that even she just learned. Has everyone changed? Or did everyone stay the same? Everything seems fine and dandy at first when she and Zane talk. But what about the girls? Who's the mystery baby? And what happened to Will?
1. Chapter 1

Rikki's point of view

"Zane," I said as I walked into the small room that was called the office. "Can we talk?" I asked. He looked up and stared at me. I could tell that he was shocked, seeing how last time he saw me I screamed that I hated him and was moving to France with my mom. And that was around four years ago. Since I had left I went to France with my mother for some modeling and then went back to my hometown in America to visit some graves and friends that are still alive. All at the same time I went back to Stanford for college.

All the while ignoring ever call, text, or even e-mail that anyone from Australia sent me. After I was told that my ex-boyfriend, Kyle, was killed and it was safe for me to go back home I was as happy as a clam that isn't being eaten that is. The hardest part was meeting my real mother for the first time though. All this time I thought that my mother was Brianna a deaf woman who my father had been married to at the time of their deaths. But I should have known that I couldn't have two deaf parents and not be deaf myself. It still hurt to go back but I did it. I had to see their graves; it was my fault that Stacy, Ella, Tommy, and Asher are dead. Kyle my boyfriend and best friend was the one who killed them. And he would have killed me too if it wasn't for my adoption dad setting the house on fire. And he had a permit to do it, too. He was a federal agent. Adopted me when he was looking into my parents murder when I was five. I had to watch it and it haunted me ever since.

He knew that I would die in the orphanage, the people who had killed my parents would kill me soon after. And he was right.

I felt a sudden urge of guilt as I stared at Zane. I mean_ I_ had left him,_ I_ had dumped him,_ I_ had gotten him in trouble with his dad and all so the he could be with me. And now he probably has a great girlfriend that his dad doesn't hate and I'm just gonna ruin everything. With that finally thought I turned to leave the same room when I felt his warm hand on my arm.

"Don't go, Rikki. Please." He said. I turned around and met his eyes. I felt guilt wash over me again as I remembered the look in his eyes the day that I left him.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I'm so sorry, Zane." I said and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Rikki." He said. I ripped away from him, immediately missing it.

"Nothing to be sorry about?" I screamed.

He put his hands up in self-defense. "Yes, Rikki. You had every right to get mad and leave, really you did." I looked at him, tears pricking my eyes a threating to spill out.

"So," I sniffed, "you don't hate me?" I asked. And truthfully I think I liked his way of answering it better than I would have liked it in words.

He pressed his soft lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo's point of view

I put Matthew down in his high chair as I heard the front door open. It was about eight in the evening and I was expecting Ryan to be home soon. After Matt went to bed later on we were going to continue with the wedding planning.

"Cleo! Honey, were are you?" Ryan asked as he closed the front door.

"In here!" I called back.

"Aww, there's my beautiful girl . . . and Matthew . . ." He said trailing off. "Why is Matt here?" he asked. I guess you could say that he wasn't Matt's biggest fan, but I truthfully loved taking care of him.

"I told you this morning that we had him for the night." I told him, walking over and pecking his cheek. "Didn't you listen to me?" I asked.

"Well, of course! Yes, I heard you alright!" he said getting defensive yet again.

"I didn't ask if you heard me I asked you if you_ listened_ to me or not." I said in an annoyed tone. This is one of the things that I still miss about Lewis. But he made his choice and chose America and Charlotte over Australia and me.

"Uhh, yeah that's what I meant." He said walking over to my side in the kitchen.

But don't get me wrong I love Ryan. I really do. It's just that Lewis was well Lewis and I would always love him to some extent . . . only Ryan doesn't know that. And probably never will.

Bella's point of view

I smiled as I swan into the moon pool. It felt good to be back in the water after a long few weeks of stressful work. It was defiantly hard working now, I never really realized how hard my parents really worked to feed Stella and me.

I looked up to see Jake and a romantic picnic on the ground of the fixed moon pool. I then looked around; although I would never speak this aloud it was weird. The moon pool looked better than it had earlier in the month. Huh, now that was strange. But I couldn't help but smile at my loving boyfriend. Ever since Will became a merman and went crazy trying to be the best and most powerful mermaid/merman of all I think that I had had a little downfall in my happiness. But once I met Jake that all changed.

His bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair shined in the half moon's reflection. And to think my mum said I was picking the wrong guy. I smiled at him and his smile turned into a weird smirk as his eyes fell on my tail.

I quickly shook off the thought.

**Okay, okay! Don't kill me Clewis fans! There might be some Clewis action but only if I get someone (or at least a few) to ask for it. So does Jake's look remind you of anyone? Does his personality remind you of another?**

**Please review and tell me if you want any Emmash, Wella, and or Clewis? (there will be plenty of Zikki!) And also whose pov you want next! Thank you for taking your time to read this and your time to review (if you do) I know that life is really busy!**

**I will try to update every weekend, but please don't kill me if I don't!**

**~Ditz**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I would like to thank haily94 and zikki 3 for reading and reviewing this chapter is dedicated to both of them! And zikki 3 there will be plenty of Clewis and Emmash to go around now and I will try to find a way to get Will in here but he****_ will_**** be here at some point!**

**Thank You!**

**Ditz**

Emma' point of view

I stared out the window of my apartment. It always felt so lonely ever since Ash moved out. But I'll get used to it. And after all it wasn't like we broke up or anything. He'd be back soon after he boiled off some steam. And I was okay with that; after all he was staying with Zane! I hadn't seen him even look at a girl since Rikki left. So I knew that he would keep Ash under control.

Speaking of Rikki I wonder how she is. I'm always trying to forget about her. I gave up trying to get in touch with her after about a year and a half. The reason to many of my fights with Ash. He's always saying that we should all go and find her. We had heard from her dad that she had moved back to America and is now going to Stanford University or was. I'm still unsure if she graduated or not. I'm still unsure how she got in in the first place! I couldn't have gotten in there if I had tried! And she's not rich enough to bribe them either!

I heard a key turn and unlock the door. My heart stopped as it opened slowing, squeaking. I wasn't expecting anyone and no one else had a key to the apartment. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around. Only to be faced by my ever so loving boyfriend Ash.

"God! Ash you scared me half to death!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. Happy to have him back.

"That was my point, my little love muffin." He said while kissing my hair and smiling his face off.

"Well we have the apartment all to ourselves tonight. So I though maybe we could have a little fun?" I asked as we made our way to the bedroom.

"My pleasure, Emma." Ash replied and I smiled widely and sneakily as the door closed behind us with a click.

Secret point of view

As I climbed out of the water and looked into the café I saw Rikki and Zane in the office. Rikki had her hands in Zane's hair, her arms wrapped around his neck. And Zane had his arms around her waist and they were kissing.

As I growled and hissed in annoyance and jealousy my razor sharp teeth beckoned themselves at the two. My snake tongue sliding out between the two front teeth.

Now all I had to do was get dry . . . and Rikki would love me. If she could love Zane after what he did there was no way she couldn't love one of her own kind.

**Okay I'm leaving hints here to who's baby it is and also who the secret person is! It will hopefully be revealed soon because I know how annoying it is having to wait but it's what helps make a story more interesting!**

**Please review if you have time with any ideas and I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess both who's baby it s and also who the secret person is!**

**Ditz**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who read****_ and_**** reviewed! But if you just read I would also like to thank you, too! It means a ton to me and no one got it all quite right for the baby and missing person thing . . .****_ but_**** some of you got very close! This is dedicated to anyone who tried to guess and also commented! Love you guys and I wish I could give you all****_ HUGE_**** hugs! Sorry I'm weird like that!**

**~Ditz**

Rikki's point of view

My heart beat at the speed of light as I felt Zane's lips on my neck.

"I missed you so much." I whispered as we made our way to his bedroom.

"I missed you, too, Rikki." He said before stopping in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Oh! Zane don't be this way!" I screamed as he put his hands on both sides of the doorway.

"Rikki . . . you know that I can't do this to you." He said his eyes averting me and staring at the ground.

"Zane, please." I said, setting my hands around his neck. "You know that I'm not a little kid anymore, right?" I asked and he finally looked up at me. "And I love you." I said my eyes staring into his.

He cupped my face in his hands. "I love you more." He said. But before I could objet his lips were on mine and I hear the door click shut behind us.

Lewis' point of view

I didn't understand. I had sent the letter to Cleo's house six months ago and she still hasn't gotten back to me yet!

Last that I had heard from Emma she had gotten engaged to that Ryan guy. Not that I really cared. After all I was getting married to my redheaded goddess in only a matter of days. But still . . . why hadn't she gotten back to me yet? Was she maybe afraid? What if Ryan threatened her? Oh, please! I'm making up these things because I don't want to admit that she might hate me. Oh, please of course she hates me. After all I did leave her for Charlotte. But_ she_ did refuse to come back to America with me and get married because she said that we were '_too_ young'! How can you be_ 'too young'_ to love each other? She made no sense to me anymore.

"Lewwy!" my fiancée, Charlotte Watsford soon to be McCartney said as she smiled and walked into the small room that I called my office. "Wanna . . . go to bed?" she asked winking at me as I got up smiling at her.

"You bet." I said silently as we walked off into the master bedroom.

**Okay the though of Lewis and Charlotte is just . . . umm . . . eww! Anyway did I spell Charlotte's last name right? I think so but I don't know. Not that I should really respect the bitch or anything but still! Have a good day!**

**~Ditz**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to jenjentheboscostick! Sorry for the late update! I lost my first version of this chapter! Sorry!**

**~Ditz**

Rikki's point of view

It was exactly 3:30 pm. The time that Zane said the girls came in to get a juice after school and or work.

I smiled as I walked out of the office. Being greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Zane would make just about everyone smile like an idiot though. But instead of kissing him back a rush of memories caused me to block everything out around me.

_It was a late autumn day and I was walking along the street with my boyfriend of nearly six months and best friend of ten years; Kyle C. C. Better known as KCC. I must have called him that for the first time when we were like five after I found out his middle name._

_Instead of looking at the beautiful sky or my boyfriend's angered face I looked at the ground. He always scared me when his eyes went black. It reminded me of the man who killed my parents when I was five. Shaking the thought off I smiled up at him._

_"I'm gonna go home. Okay, Ky?" I asked my voice airy and tense with fear. His eyes gleamed with anger for a split second before he mumbled something the sounded like 'Whatever, bitch.' It made me shiver. "Okay, uhh, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." I said completely forgetting that we went to different high schools._

_As I walked back home I couldn't help but smile. Trying to remember the good times before Kyle got mad at me for saying that I wanted to take a break. I didn't love him. Maybe in a friendship type of way, but I had no emotional feelings for him in any type of romantic situation. I could never imagine myself with him in the future. Just never! But I loved hi too much as a friend to let him go. Now of all times._

_When I got home Johnny Smith (my adoption dad) wasn't home. So I took the time to grab one of my favorite books __To Kill a Mockingbird__. And finish rereading it. About half an hour later I had finished and read all the information in the back of the book along with rereading the information in the front of the book._

_Smiling I set it down and decided to take a shower before Johnny got back home for dinner._

_But when I opened up my closet's sliding mirror door I didn't find my clothes all neatly organized as I usually had to have it or else I would break down bot mentally and physically. Instead I found the four dead bodies of my best friends Stacy, Ella, Asher, and Tommy. My heart pounded and I screamed my head off climbing onto my bed. And I stayed that way until one of my neighbors called Johnny and he came home. I remember spending hours crying and screaming after that. And finding out that Kyle did it didn't help much either. I found out in the worst way possible, too. When he tried to kill me. After that I was sent to Australia to live with Johnny's younger brother Terry for my own safety. I found out earlier this year that Terry had lied and said that I was murdered by one of Kyle's men and Johnny was apparently too heartbroken to open up the coffin and look at my body. So no one did. I was buried next to my parents and half-brother and as far away from Kyle's body as possible._

I was shaken to life by Zane's arm. At first it scared me when I felt him touch my arm. But when his warmth and scent hit me instead of Kyle's coldness and scent I knew that I was safe.

**God! You guys muse ****_hate_**** me! I'm always giving you short chapters! But don't worry the story will start to make sense soon enough! So who's point of view do you want next? Lewis, Cleo, Zane, Bella or Rikki? No Ryan, Will or Charlotte for right now! But let me know I love everyone's input! So please review! And sorry it took so long to update (well not ****_that_**** long but still!)**

**Hope to be able to get a few chapters up this week but I have a ton of model projects due for math and one of my partners dropped out and now two of them are refusing to let us do anything so my friend and I have to do one on our own and blah blah blah! Anyway Kyle (KCC) is based on a kid that I went to school with we were really close friends but now I hate his guts (we did not date I'm only thirteen as of this year!) But I do hate him!**

**Anyway let me know!**

**~Ditz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am so sorry for long wait! My weekend was crazy with homework and projects my computer (which I need for school) crashed and I lost this chapter so it may take a while! Sorry once again!**

**~Ditz**

Bella's point of view

I looked at the picture that I kept hidden in my dresser door, the one closest to my bed. I never let Jake see it. It'd destroy him completely from the inside out. Starting with his heart. It'd hurt anyone to know that their girlfriend kept a picture of their ex in their room. I know that it would hurt me.

I was upset, as usually. I had heard from Cleo that they had finally set a date for the wedding. Just dandy. Emma and Ash finally were getting along again and Cleo and Ryan were getting married.

Last that I had heard from Rikki was when Jake and I were having a hard time a few years ago. Ever since then she had been a ghost to us. I had talked to her about Jake, back when I was trying to decide if I loved him as a friend or something more (of course we were already together). I had asked her what she thought, and she said that she once had a boyfriend (before Zane when she was fourteen) that she loved as a friend but hated as a boyfriend. She hung up on me claiming that she had to go when I asked if her friends were supportive and liked him or not. That kind of shocked me. She said that she had school classes, but it was a Saturday. I guess that maybe that's how they did it wherever she was hiding from us at. Maybe she was ill, pregnant even?

Speaking of pregnant, Matthew was nearly a year old. Maybe that was what she really needed and by she I mean Cleo. She and Zane had become really close after his birth. Like an old friendship was being fixed. If Rikki did ever come back they would have a lot to explain. But we all thought that she was dead, so there was nothing to worry about there.

Lewis on the other hand was not dead, but hidden. Ever since he and Cleo had broken up he had permanently moved to America for 'school' aka to get away from Cleo. It was truthfully his fault that Cleo slept with Ryan! I mean you can't just tell a girl that you don't fully love her and expect her not to go crazy!

Maybe I was the one who needed to leave for a little while? Get out of town. Pull a 'Rikki', leave all your loved ones without anyway of us finding her except trying to find her dad. Who we later found dead. That was probably why she left anyway, her father was murdered maybe someone was after her also?

If I was her I'd be scared to death, too. And I knew that Zane was scared as well. Most likely scared that they had taken her away and harmed her in some way. But Zane and I had something in common for once.

We both lost someone that we loved. Only difference was, when Will left and sank into the sea claiming that he would stay there forever until the humans were destroyed and he could rule. Zane had said that the powers had taken him over and it was too stressful for him, the girls had gone through the same thing, or at least Rikki did when she and he started dating for the second time.

But I knew that Will loved me when he left.

Zane didn't even know if Rikki was alive.

Zane's point of view

I heard my phone go off and I looked down and saw a text from Cleo asking:

_Hey, Zane. Morning. Do u mind taking Matthew for tonight for a few hours? Emma's too busy, I have work and I can't get a hold of Bella._

I quickly wrote back as I heard Rikki's soft footsteps as they walked down the stairs.

_Yeah, sure thing Cleo. Just let me know if I need to pick him up or you want to just drop him off. I have a surprise visitor for u btw._

_Who?_

Cleo answered back as I heard Rikki walk into the kitchen. I quickly flung my phone onto the counter face down. Rikki looked tried and sleepy from the events. Her hair was messed up in the back, again mainly from the most resent events.

"Hey," she whispered to me as she walked into the kitchen. She was only wear an old t-shirt that I had handed her last night and a pair of my boxers.

"He-" I started but was cut off by her pulling at the front of my shirt and pulling me into a kiss. This was going to be a long day.

**Okay so sorry for such a boring chapter but that's why I added the Zikki fluff at the end. Now I'm starting to leave even more hints as to the baby drama but I refuse to tell you whether or not it's the right set of clues/hints. I will be sure to have some Emmash, Clewis, Wella and of course a ton of Zikki! :D**

**Let me know if you have any ideas for who should be talking next chapter. I'm thinking Lewis? What about you guys? Let me know! And again Will, Ryan, and Charlotte are not allowed to be the pod until I think I can get them in at the right time. Aka I will let you know when that is.**

**Thank you!**

**~Ditz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! All you Zikki lovers don't worry! There will be no romantic Clane in this story! Maybe some friendship Clane but that's it! In this chapter who learn a little bit more about Matthew and who he is, but first I just have to say one thing: Zane has been in no other romantic relationship since Rikki left therefore the baby can not be his. If you like Emmash then this chapter is for you! ;D Hope that you enjoy! I'm writing this at like nearly midnight my time and I just finished my homework so I hope that you enjoy it!**

Emma's point of view

I woke up to the sound of Ash's breathing: in and out. Leveled and normal. Okay I can get up and not worry about him I guess. I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen that was directly inline with the master bedroom, aka Ash and my bedroom. Ever since Matthew was born when we got back here from Paris I've felt like we have no time together anymore. One of us is always with the baby or at work. So whenever Cleo or Zane offers to take him off our hands we're always just_ so_ happy. Zane's surprisingly well with kids. At first I was worried about him messing up Matthew like his dad messed him up, but he's so great with little Matt, unlike Ryan. He just didn't like Matt. Claimed that he was going to ruin their wedding. Yeah right. Matt was nothing but a well-behaved young boy who cares about everyone. Except for Ryan.

He'll be two years old in just a few days. God, I wish that either (or both) Lewis and Rikki were here. They would really help complete everything. But of course I would never mention it around Cleo or Zane. It'd hurt them too much.

I quickly made breakfast and checked my phone. Crap I got a text from Cleo half and hour ago.

_Hey, Em. Can't get ahold of u at home. I'm gonna ask Zane if he can take Matt later. If you get this then I'm at work and Zane has Matt. Just swing by his place. Love ya._

God, no. I had slept in too late. I was late for work and I still had to swing by Zane's. This is_ so_ not good for my record.

I grabbed my phone and wrote Ash a quick note and left it next to the plate of food:

_Gotta go, hon. Love you, food's on the plate go ahead and eat. Got to pick up Matt from Zane's and head to work. Bye._

I then grabbed my phone as I left the house, quickly sending Zane a text.

_Hey, Zane. On my way, Cleo says that u have Matt? I'll swing by in a few. Thx for taking him for me._

I then got into the car and drove the five-minutes to Zane's house. When I opened the unlocked door (which wasn't really unusual for Zane) I froze. I heard a familiar female voice floating into the long hallway that led to the kitchen. It was coming from the living room.

"He's so cute, Zane. God, now I know what I missed while I was gone in America." America? No, it couldn't be Lewis it was a girl. God, a girl . . . in Zane's flat . . . at this time in the morning. But she sounded so familiar, not a Cleo familiar. But like I know the voice, it just sounds older and more mature. As I slowly turn around the corner . . .

I froze at the sight of my long lost best friend; Rikki Chadwick.

**Good? Bad? I'm hating myself right now for not updating like I always promised myself that I would, but I might not update this weekend . . . like at all. As a birthday present for my cousin, aunt, and I I'm going to a P!Nk concert in San Jose on Monday and I have them and some friends coming down over the weekend. Including some more projects to do and I have a ton of tests that I have to study for (I have a flipping test tomorrow on Valentine's Day!) God, I hate my math teacher! Anyway! I'll update as much as I can!**

**Thx for reading! :)**

**~Ditz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I thought that I would be nice because I know that I won't be able to update at all this weekend. Sorry for that you guys but I have a few more ideas after this chapter. Hope you enjoy! And I will put this poll and both the beginning and the end of this chapter: who do you want to be the mystery point of view? Kyle or Will? I'm hoping to have that revealed soon maybe in the next chapter. ****PLEASE VOTE SO THAT I CAN GET THAT CHAPTER UP SOON! I WILL NOT PUT UP THE CHAPTER UNTIL AFTER I HAVE AT LEAST FIVE VOTES! THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS.**

Bella's point of view

Everything felt . . . weird. Like it just wasn't right. I don't know why it didn't right, it just didn't. Maybe it was because Jake and I had such a big fight last night and haven't talked since, or maybe it was because I got a random call from a man who claimed to be Will. I went to the dock, and I had been waiting for about half an hour for this so called 'Will'. Maybe it was a fraud, to mess with my feelings.

Or to kidnap me for information about mermaids.

I gulped and turned around on the dock, ready to run away from the edge of the water.

Until I saw him; Will.

"Will?" I asked, gasping from his face. It had a few cuts and scrapes on it, but other than that it was exactly the same.

Will's point of view

"Will?" she asked, her voice cracking from the small grasp that escaped her lips as she saw me.

"Hey," I said, walking closer to her in order to look her in the eyes. "How are you?" I asked her voice quivered as use answered back, taking a step back away from me.

"Y-ye-yeah, I'm fine." She said. Her voice gave it away though it gave_ her_ away.

"Shh, shh, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" I said. "Don't worry." I said, whispering slightly as I stepped closer.

"No!" she said stepping back again. "Will, listen I have a boyfriend now, okay?" she said her voice cracking slightly again.

"Listen, Bella. I'm_ so_ sorry." I said looking at her in the eyes. "Please, don't be mad at me, I love you. So much, Bella. Please don't be mad at me for power taking control of me. I love you more than anything, but I had to leave. I didn't want to hurt you like I was beginning to slowly hurt myself." I said, her hands slowly moving up to my face.

Her lips met mine and she pulled away quickly, "I love you, too." She said before I pulled her into me and her lips met mine once again.

Jake's point of view

I sighed as I walked down the dock slowly. I knew that if Bella wasn't at home or the café then she's most likely at Mako Island. I truthfully didn't like her mermaid half as much. To know that she was a fish . . . it was weird. But I still loved her.

That was until I walked onto the dock off of the grass and saw her arms wrapped around the body of another man.

**_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed or liked/favorite this story! It means the world to me!_**

**_OKAY, AGAIN! THE POLL FROM THE BEGINNING: MYSTERY POINT OF VIEW: KYLE OR WILL? PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST FIVE VOTES!_**


	9. Chapter 9: NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!

**_Hey you guys! Okay, so I just want you to know that this is not a chapter (I know kind of annoying!) But I would like to know whom you would want for the next chapter out of these characters: Rikki, Zane, Emma, Cleo, Ash? Sorry no Bella or Will! I can't have them right now because I am still working out their past storyline, but I have a few ideas!_**

**_Please let me know if you have any ideas that would make my stories better! Thanks for reading and if I get at least one vote on whose point of view you want then I will update tonight!_**

**_I also just want to thank EVERYONE! Who has read, reviewed or even looked at this story! It means the world to me!_**

**_~Ditz_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Well, I am happy to be able to get this chapter up! It will be in Rikki's point of view and is mainly revolving around what happened after Emma left! Just a brief thing: Emma was a little confused as to why she was there and so she left, this picks up fifteen minutes later after Zane goes to get Matt's food (brunch) and saw her text. Hope that you enjoy it!**

Rikki's point of view

Everything seemed fine when Zane got up and walked into the kitchen to warm up Matt's baby food. So far he had explained who Matt was and what I had missed since I had left. I haven't seen Emma or Ash since before they left, they came back a week after I left.

Zane surprisingly wasn't made about me leaving, and that shocked me even more than him being single. I kind of was expecting that one a little (or really hoping for it). I cried maybe once or twice whenever I thought of him being with someone else, like Sophie. Zane said that after he fired her and Will disappeared she left, too.

When he mentioned Will leaving, I asked him what had happened. He spent about half an hour explaining that one to me. He said that it was the most complicated thing that had happened since I had left. I was shocked to find out that Cleo and Lewis broke up; even I believed that they were the best couple. Even better than Zane and I although we were pretty great together. Ever since he found out that I was still a mermaid we had been much closer, but last night we became closer than I ever thought that we would be. With Zane's stupid old-fashioned ways and cocky ego I either thought that I would break up with him for something stupid, and or we would finally grow too far apart to stay together as anything more than friends. That was what had happened before I left.

And although I would never admit it to anyone, not even Zane, there was more of a reason to me leaving than missing my mom. Much more of a reason. I had told the girls that it was because I missed my mom, told my dad that I wanted to go home now that it was safe with Kyle gone, but the real reasons were that I couldn't stand to see what I did to Zane; I turned him into a good guy . . . and then destroyed him starting with his heart. And all because I knew that someone was after me. I left them all here, to deal with the shit that I let behind, aka my dad having to deal with whoever was after me. But I wasn't sad when I found out that he was dead. He left me when I was younger left me with my mom. And he could have cared less if we both died.

But when he found out that my mom had a new husband she had to come back, and ruin everything. When he came back my mom and new step-dad were watching tv . . .

_"Come here, Ronnie." My new step-dada said as he picked me up. I giggled in response as my mom walked into the living room with two ice cream cones covered in pink and green sprinkles._

_My new step-dada set me down and walked over to my mom, giving her a big kissy on the cheek and a small one on her lips. I smiled, even though it was SUPER gross it was nice to see mama happy again._

_"Okay, honey bunny. Do you wanna watch some tellietubbies?" she asked sitting down next to me and handing me ice cream. I stuck my tongue out at her in response and laughed. My step-dada sat down next to the both of us and I heard a low, loud thumping sound coming from the outside._

_"Mama-" I was cut off by my step-dada grabbing me and my mama shoving my mom in the direction of the kitchen and me behind the couch._

_I hated my curiosity side ever since because I was actually stupid enough to watch what happened to my new marine step-dada. I hated my real father ever since for taking him away from my mama and I._

_After that I was sent away from my mom. My mom was sent to Italy while I was sent to Japan. My name was changed for my 'own protection'. I truthfully wished that the government could have taken him away. I was sent to multiple foster homes, when my mom asked if I was going to go to the orphanages around there they said that it was too dangerous for me, even with my new name. I was sad that I was no longer Ronnie Bishop. But I was proud to be Rikki Chadwick now._

_After all, this is my life now._

**_Okay, so first of all Rikki was in America when she was having her flashback for any confusion. Her mom was/is still a model and her step-dad was a marine. Her dad ran out of the country after threatening her mom to kill Rikki/Ronnie if she told anyone about him being the killer. So far the case has never been solved and Rikki has kept the secret all these years she went to many different countries growing up (including Ireland, but that will be brought up later hopefully) and she never told anyone (even her own mother) that she saw anything. It was hard for her to think about and that will be brought up later on in the story in the next chapter from Rikki and or Zane's point of view._**

**_So who do you want for the next chapter? Rikki, Zane, Emma, Cleo or Ash? Sorry no Bella, Will or Lewis! Sorry once again and I might not be able to update again tonight but I might be able to either later tonight or tomorrow morning, but I cut my left pointer finger with a knife (I really shouldn't be allowed to cook and or cut because it's like the fourth time I've done this just this week) but this one is really bad and I can't type with it so . . . I'll try! Just please vote! Thanks!_**

**_~Ditz_**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's point of view

"Interesting." I said as I walked into the meeting that help my boss and our newest clients.

"Emma, are you okay? You're never late to work, ever." My boss, Chad Chunny said as he looked down at me from where he stood in the front of the room.

"Yeah, Chad. I'm fine trust me. Just a little shaken up from a few things." I said as I walked to my assigned seat and sat down next to my partner in business, Helen Casey. She was probably around like twenty-six but had never been in a committed relationship for more than two days and was very disorganized so it was very hard to relate to her at all.

I usually didn't keep to myself but I had to today, I couldn't find anything to say to anyone. I figured that I could talk to Cleo about it, I mean after all she had dropped off Matt at Zane's. Maybe she saw Rikki, too? Or maybe not and I'm going crazy. Maybe no one was there, or Zane had a random girl over and I missed Rikki so much that I mentally told myself that it was Rikki.

After about half an hour of freaking out I finally called Cleo.

We made arrangements to meet at lunch, because she had to tell me something, too. I was relieved, hoping that it was about seeing Rikki, too. That would make this a whole lot better, and make my day with getting my best friend back.

**Okay, sorry for such a short and boring chapter you guys! But this will be the only update this weekend :/ I spent the whole day in a photo shoot for some local things and have a local fashion show that I'm in tomorrow and then on Monday I have a concert to go to and on Tuesday I have to skip school for another local Fashion show so sorry! It'll be a few days till I upload next!**

**~Ditz**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's point of view

When I found out that I was pregnant with Matthew things went crazy. Ash wasn't even sure if it was his, he later realized it was though. But after six months of being told by the doctor that I might never be able to have a baby, even if I wanted to, he came as a miracle. We decided pretty quickly that we didn't want to be married until the baby was old enough to be the ring barrier or flower girl. We were sure that it was going to be a girl, and we wanted to name it Coral. A way to show her that she was special. So when Matt came out as a boy we were in couple shock. We named him after Ash's dad and his dad's dad. So he was Matthew Jr. Jr.

By the time he was eight days old we had repainted the walls gotten all new everything and sent out pictures of him to everyone, except Rikki.

We even sent one by e-mail to Lewis although all we got back was a: Who the fuck is that?

So we didn't respond. We were in complete shock when we found out that he wasn't a merman. We had thought that it was just because of his young age, but after eighteen months we figured maybe he just wasn't at all.

When I got out of college and began working for a real estate office I thought that Ash and I might get married sooner, but we didn't.

He spent all his saved money that I thought was for the wedding on a stable. I didn't mind though. I loved seeing him happy, but I still feel as if it caused a ton of fights.

We stilled stayed together though, and sometimes I felt that it was just for Matthew. Ash had begun trying as hard as he could after Matt was born and his parents got a divorce not to have us break up. I feel as if we were drifting apart more and more each day. Zane was helping as much as he could by kicking him out after a day or two so that he had to come back home sooner. I think he saw what was happening, but Ash didn't yet.

Maybe he will when I tell him that I'm pregnant again?

Maybe it will bring us closer together again?

**Okay, all you Emmash fans don't worry! You will not have to stop reading because of this chapter. Just give it a few chapters and you will see what happens next!**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**~Ditz**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all . . . thank you so much BeamerProductions for adding both my stories to your alerts! I promise that I won't disappoint! Anyway I will be out soon for a little while (due to the fact that I am emotionally unstable and in a depression) God, I hate people sometimes . . . but not you guys! Please R&R!**

**~Ditz**

Rikki's point of view

I smiled as I walked into Zane's room. He was sitting on the bed, book open, and Matthew on the floor playing with blocks. I smiled at them both as I walked over to Zane's side of the bed. He didn't notice me until I kissed his cheek.

"Oh, hey, babe. What's up?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing much. Do you want me to make Matthew his dinner?" I asked, using his full name even though Zane had told me that everyone called him Matt. He looked at me when I said his name, but quickly stopped when I finished my sentence.

"Sure, if you don't mind?" he asked and I simply smiled while picking up Matthew.

"I've got it. I'll let you know if I need your help." I said walking out of the room with Matthew in my arms. He seemed to like my hair; he was always playing with it whenever I held him today.

I sighed and set him down pulling my hair from his tight grasp. I began to make his dinner but stopped when I felt a tear slip down my cheek and fall on the counter.

My hand went over my stomach, clutching my belly as I cried silently. I could never tell Zane the truth. He might know that I wasn't a virgin before last night, but he doesn't know how I lost it. Or what came with losing it.

I think about it every now and then: Would I have loved the kid? Even if it was half Kyle? Would I hate it even if it was half me?

He was in jail for both murder and rape when I found out I was pregnant. I was just barely fourteen at the time. My parents kicked me out and my aunt and uncle took me in. My parents knew what Kyle did to me, too. But they didn't care. We were strict Catholics so being pregnant (especially while that young) and unmarried was not allowed, even if you_ had_ been raped. When I tried to turn Kyle in for the murders I couldn't do it. All I saw when I looked into his eyes was a lost little boy who I had been friends with for ten years.

That was until he raped me.

I stared at Matthew I couldn't call him Matt. I was afraid of getting too close to him. It reminded me of the pain tat I felt the day that I lost my baby. It wasn't as much the physical pain that I felt, but more the emotional 'what if's' side of the miscarriage. I don't know if Zane would understand, I mean, I barely understand it myself.

I went to feed Matthew after a few minutes; I had to pull it together. For Zane, he had done so much for me.

But I couldn't do it. I needed someone to come and pick Matthew up, but I didn't know when that would happen. I heard the door to the upstairs bedroom open and close I dropped the spoon and glass jar of baby food.

All I could do was leave. Run away, like I always did.

That was all I knew how to do.

So I did.

**All right sad chapter but hey! I said in the beginning that I have to go to therapy for 'depression'. I am****_ sooooo_**** not depressed. Anyway! Next chapter as soon as I can! So anyone like super sad about this happening to Rikki? I promise that I won't go into detail about the rape but there will be flashbacks to that day and about what happened for a little while after that day; what happened to her real parents and who she was staying with at the time of the show (Terry Chadwick)!**

**By the way I am now taking votes for anyone but Charlotte (by the way I got a review asking me to spell it differently does anyone know how? Thanks!) So please vote for who you want in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Ditz**


	14. Character Profiles

**Hey, guys. So I just got my computer back last night then it was taken away again because I had to go to therapy. But I am back now and hopefully for the whole weekend (because my therapist is going out of town for the weekend! :D)**

**For right now I am just posting the ages and everything for everyone just s that there is no more confusion on who is who and that sort of thing ;)**

**Also I am changing the way that I spell Charlotte because I got a request to. It will now be spelled: Charlette, and I apologize ahead of time if I misspell it again! Thank you once again for reading and please review if you have any ideas! So this is the profiles for all the main characters as of September 24! I still don't know what year I would put it in so let's just say that it's 2013, shall we?**

Charlette Watsford: engaged to Lewis McCartney for six months. Birthday: March 23rd, age 25.  
Job: Manager at a restaurant named Moni's Diner.  
Height 5'7"  
Deep blue eyes, died auburn hair, tan.  
Attitude (although we already know this!): competitive, backstabber, tricky, and caring at certain times especially when it comes to Lewis.

Lewis McCartney: engaged to Charlette Watsford for six months. Birthday: May 8th, aged 26.  
Job: Scientist at an American health research clinic.  
Height: 5'5"  
Light blue eyes, dirty blond shaggy hair, very pale.  
Attitude: careing to everyone, competitive (not in the show but Charlette rubbed off on him), curious, easily excited (yes in both ways ;D).

Cleo Sertori: engaged to Ryan Tate for nine months. Birthday: (I truthfully forget her real birthday if you remember please let me know!) age 25.  
Job: Marine Park dolphin trainers' manager (so she doesn't have to get wet).  
Height: 5'6"  
Brown hair, light brown eyes, very tan.  
Attitude: caring, loving, naïve (at times).  
Other things: she's lactose intolerant (which was revealed in the show in the episode "Moon Spell").

Ryan Tate: engaged to Cleo Sertori for nine months. Birthday: August 19th, age 28.  
Job: Geologist (now working at the marine park)  
Height: 5'8"  
Brown hair, light brown eyes.  
Attitude: cocky, arrogant, sometimes rude, but above all caring for most.  
Other things: dislikes Matthew.

Emma Gilbert: dating Ash Dove for five years (roughly). Birthday: April 15th, age 25.  
Job: Realtor manager.  
Height: 5'4"  
Straight dirty blonde hair (that she sometimes curls), deep blue eyes.  
Attitude: competitive, smart, know-it-all.  
Other things: has had diabetes for a few years.  
Kids: Mother of Matthew, is three months pregnant.

Ash Dove: dating Emma Gilbert for five years (roughly). Birthday February 10th, age 27.  
Job: Stable owner/manager/riding instructor.  
Height: 5'8"  
Curly brown hair, light brown eyes, tan.  
Attitude: competitive, caring.  
Kids: Father of Matthew, is unaware that Emma is pregnant.

Zane Bennett: relationship is undecided between him and Rikki Chadwick. Birthday: December 8th, age 25.  
Job: Owner of Rikki's Café and works with his father (Harrison Bennett) often to help out with the firm.  
Height: 5'7"  
Straight brown hair, chocolate/hazel eyes, semi tan.  
Attitude: cocky, kindhearted (to some).

Rikki Chadwick: relationship undecided with Zane Bennett. Birthday: June 12th, age 24.  
Job: Will be revealed later on.  
Height: 5'2"  
Curly bleach blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, very very pale.  
Attitude: sassy, competitive, secretive.

Bella Hartley: relationship with Jake Dotty, Will is undecided. Birthday: July 4th, age 25.  
Job: Traveling music teacher.  
Height: 5'3" almost 5'4"  
Wavy dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, tan.  
Attitude: plays sweet but can act bitchy if needed to act that way.

Jake Dotty: relationship with Bella Hartley. Birthday: January 28th, age 30.  
Job: Unknown (even by Bella).  
Height: 5'10"  
Blond hair, blue eyes, tan.  
Attitude: always changing depending on who he is with.

Will Benjamin: undecided relationship with Bella Hartley. Birthday: November 22nd, age 26.  
Job: None (he's been living in the sea).  
Height: 5'8"  
Blond hair, deep blue eyes.  
Attitude: is very naïve, and caring, mean (at times), has a very bad temper (not in the show)  
Other things: Only known merman and has Bella's powers even though he changed in the Mako Island moon pool (will be explained later on))

**Please let me know if you have any ideas and or questions! Thanks for reading! And I will try to have a ****_real_**** chapter sometime soon!**

**~Ditz**


End file.
